1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a window scaffolding system and more particularly pertains to securing to a window opening for supporting a worker thereon with a window scaffolding system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of scaffoldings is known in the prior art. More specifically, scaffoldings heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of supporting workers thereon are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,475,626 to Gleich; 4,428,457 to Fikkers; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 315,796 to Smith et al.; U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,137,996 to Brown; 5,203,426 to Sydnor; and 4,320,816 to Callahan et al.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a window scaffolding system for securing to a window opening for supporting a worker thereon.
In this respect, the window scaffolding system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of securing to a window opening for supporting a worker thereon.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved window scaffolding system which can be used for securing to a window opening for supporting a worker thereon. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.